remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Burgess
Burgess is the small hometown of Jack Frost when he was human and as a winter spirit. When he was human, Jack lived in Burgess with his parents and his little sister. As a winter spirit Jack lives in the snowy forest by the frozen lake because it was his first memory as Jack Frost. The town is also the home of Jamie Bennett, his little sister Sophie and his friends: Pippa, Cupcake, Monty and the twins, Claude and Caleb. They are also the children, who helped the Guardians in their final battle with Pitch Black. History Burgess was a river town that was established in 1798, named after Thaddeus Burgess, who built the first log cabin there with his family before the bitter winter of 1795. Pioneers and freight wagons following post roads to the southern mines crossed the river by at Nancy's ferry, and as a terminal for riverboats, the town played an important part in the development of west side grain farming and cattle raising. Description "We really wanted Jamie's world to be timeless, so you can see a mishmash of influences around town," says art director Max Boas. "We paid an homage to the '70 in the way the cars look on the streets, but we also threw a hybrid electric rain there as well. We were inspired by graphics that range from the early 1900s through the 1940s. We wanted to give the town a sense of history throughout the signs and graphics of the past." Appearances in the Movie The town is seen in the beginning of the movie right after Jack Frost is revived from the frozen lake and has his moment of wonder. Jack, on a high tree, spots the town and flies (tumbles, rather) towards it. He comes there only to find that he is invisible among the people and flees to the woods, confused and frightened. The town of Burgess marks several events in the movie Rise of the Guardians. It is where Bunnymund and the Yetis kidnap Jack Frost to take him to the North Pole, and also where Jack encounters his first believer; a young boy by the name of Jamie Bennett. The town has served as the main battlefield of several fights between Pitch Black and the Guardians. Residents *The Overland family (formerly) **Jack Frost **Jack Frost's sister (formerly) **Jack Frost's mother (formerly) *The Bennett family **Jamie Bennett **Sophie Bennett **Mrs. Bennett *Pippa *Cupcake *Monty *Caleb and Claude *Thaddeus Burgess (formerly) Trivia *In The Art of Rise of the Guardians says that "The rural town of Burgess is the key setting for Jack and the children character in the movie. In the film's opening act, we see Burgess in the early 1600's, when Jack rises from the pond and discover his magical powers. The town is also in present-day home of Jamie, who plays an important role in helping the Guardians with their battle against Pitch in the third act of the movie." *The filmmakers modeled seventeenth-century Burgess on colonial-era coal-mining towns of western Pennsylvania, while the modern-day town is meant to evoke your average college town in the United States. Category:Towns Category:Earth Locations